tdnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Tell it on the Mountain
Episode Eight “Last time on TEENs our producers decided to do the episode differently, so we had a group of skilled stunt men to go in a ‘pretend kill’ the contestants! In the end Jacelin and Bryson were the last ones left, and then Ming-Lee was sent to an insane asylum. Will Monica and Johan be able to keep their secret? How will Jacelin’s kiss affect Bryson? How are the others coping after that crazy episode! Find out today on TEENs!” Ben cheered. Jacelin was walking out from her bathroom, finally cleaned up again after the last challenge. As she turned out of the room, she ran into Bryson who was holding a glass of Kool-Aid, and as they collided the whole glass spewed all over her. “I’m so so sorry!!” Bryson screeched. “It’s okay.” Jacelin grinded her teeth trying not to yell at him. “I’ll help you get cleaned up.” He offered. “I’m okay really...” Jacelin sighed. “Alright...” Bryson said, Jacelin then took a rag to wash the drink off of her face. “What are you still doing here?” Jacelin asked. “Shouldn’t we talk about the... umm... kiss?” Bryson asked. “Oh that...” Jacelin trailed off. “Yeah...” “I’m sorry to say this, but it was completely the spur of the moment, it was just instinctive. It meant nothing to me.” Jacelin looked down. Bryson’s eyes widened, it was like a nail to his heart. “Oh, okay.” he barely breathed and then ran away. Bryson: I’ve never been so heartbroken in my life... I thought I loved her. But I guess things were just not meant to be. I’m not going to stop trying though... she’ll come to her senses. Bryson was in his bedroom with his head buried in his pillow, when Joshua came in to discuss strategy. “Hey Bryson you okay?” Joshua asked. “No. Jacelin and I kissed then she said it meant nothing to her.” Bryson cried from under his pillow. But it all came out as gibberish to Joshua, because of the pillow muffling it. “Dude, I can’t hear what you're saying. Just forget about it, I wanted to see what you thought about going after Seth and Charlotte this week!” Joshua said. Bryson unburied his head, “Wait, Seth’s in the guys alliance!” he stammered. “True, but Charlotte and Seth have been getting much more closer in the past couple days. It’s time to break them apart.” Joshua explained. “I reckon so, but we can get rid of Charlotte, but Seth could still be loyal to us.” Bryson said then slammed his head back in his pillow, ending the conversation. “Well then.” Joshua sighed and proceeded to leave the room, he was then grabbed and slammed against the wall. “So you have a guys alliance now?” Jacelin growled. “What are you doing out here?” Joshua asked. “Just walking by until I hear that there’s a guys alliance in the game. You really shouldn’t leave doors open.” Jacelin said. “Ugh what do you want?” Joshua rolled his eyes. “Safety, you guys won’t vote me out. Or I will see to it that everyone in this house knows about your little guys alliance.” Jacelin cooed. “Fine. Have it your way.” Joshua hissed. Joshua: Okay, perhaps Charlotte and Seth won’t be my next target, Jacelin can “think” we’re keeping her safe, but once it comes time to eliminate her it’ll just be a swift throw into the dungeon. Easy peasy. Jacelin: So guess what? Theres a guys alliance and Bryson’s in it! I can’t believe that the only person I trust in this game would hide something this big behind my back! Was he the reason Tom went home? Did he lie about that too? “Charlotte! Come here!” Jacelin ordered. “Yes Jacelin?” Charlotte asked. “I found out big news! Joshua is going after you!” Jacelin warned. “What? Where is he? Agh!” Charlotte screamed and jumped on Jacelin’s back. “Get off of me!” Jacelin shrieked, but as Charlotte was getting off the flower in her hair got caught in Jacelin’s hair. “Ouch!” Charlotte screamed. “What happened?” Jacelin asked. “My flower won’t come out of your hair!” she explained. “It’s stuck?? Oh my god! Get it out! Get it out!” Jacelin screamed and yanked on the hair causing Charlotte to scream. “Girls are you okay?” Bryson ran in and asked. “Yes we are fine! And we don’t need YOUR help!” Jacelin yelled. “I don’t know about you, but I do! Get this woman off of me!” Charlotte pleaded. “Just let me help you.” Bryson offered. “Fine.” Jacelin already caved in. Bryson then examined the problem and found the solution, “Alright on the count of three, I’m going to pull!” Bryson warned. “Pull what?” Charlotte asked. “The knot apart!” Bryson said. “Oh, yeah!” Charlotte smiled. “Alright....1......2........3!!!!” Bryson shouted and then pulled the knot apart and came out with a clump of red hair. “AGHHHH!!!” Charlotte screamed bloody murder. Charlotte was then revealed with a bald spot where her flower was. “Is it better?” she asked. Jacelin was unharmed and was just staring at the bald spot on her hair. Bryson’s eyes were wide. “Stop staring at me and tell me!” Charlotte whined. “It looks fine, but how about you wear my hat today...” Bryson cheered her up and put his hat on her head. “Oh, okay! Thank you buddy!” Charlotte then smiled and skipped off. “Should we tell her that you ripped a chunk of her hair out?” Jacelin asked. “Nope. I’d rather not.” Bryson said. “AHEM! Hello final twelve. It is time for your eighth challenge of the season! Meet me in the back, pronto!” Ben announced through his megaphone at the front door of the house. “You ready for the challenge boo?” Noah asked a dazed Joanne who was still calming down after the last challenge. “As long as we’re not murdered this time.” Joanne sighed. Noah: So it’s getting down to it, my team is down to only 3. It’s up to me to decide which one of them will go home when it’s time. If we lose before merge, I’m really considering getting rid of Joanne though. Our bond has gotten stronger and I don’t want that to get in my way once the merge hits. I came to win, not to find love. The contestants were surrounded around Ben and Johan in the backyard. Avril came out with a cast on her arm. “Before the challenge starts, Avril you have the opportunity to back out of it because of your injury” Ben offered. “No Ben I will not. I’m here to give it my all! I’m not backing out of any challenges!” Avril cheered. “Alright honey, if you cause us to lose I will have to kill you.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Alright so the challenge today is to face the dangerous slopes of the Mt. Saint Benjamin!” Ben said pointing off in the distance a huge treacherous jutting rock. “Woah dude! Look it’s a mountain! I’ve had some good times mounting.” Landon winks at Monica. “Ugh you pervert!” Monica gasped. “Anyways... the challenge today is to climb it! The first team to the top will win immunity! The second team will also win immunity like usual, and then the third team will be sending another member home. Good luck!” Ben cheered. “HAHAAHAHAAHA! Omg thats so funny!” Charlotte bursted out laughing. “What’s so funny?” Ben growled. “I just understood Landon’s joke!” Charlotte laughed. “Really? I didn’t get it!” Seth asked. “Yes! It was about mountain goats mounting on ledges!” Charlotte smiled. “Oh my goodness...” Joshua palmed his face and laughed. “Okay well ANYWAYS, lets get this show on the road, Johan will show you to the bottom of the mountain. And I will watch the drama via helicopter.” Ben smiled. As the contestants left, Joshua then cornered Alex, “Listen dude, there is trouble in paradise. Our team can NOT lose, we just need to win one more challenge and then one of the wild cards will join our team. If you want to stay alive after merge and join our alliance we need to try to take second place.” Joshua ordered. “But, if our team loses! I’m a goner! Noah and Joanne have been inseparable for the past days! I can’t afford to take a risk.” Alex responded. “Alex, your days here will be up sooner or later, it’s time for you to take a risk or two. Playing a clear cut game will get your far from the million dollars!” Joshua explained, Alex was silent, “See on the slopes dude!” he said and then ran to catch up with the group. Alex: I just hope this challenge goes in my favor and Josh doesn’t kill me by the end of the day! It’s all on my back and I’ve got to fill it out. All the contestants were at the bottom of the mountain, Johan had guided them. Monica was twirling her hair smiling at the intern. Landon noticed this incident and frowned. Landon: Didn’t Monica and I like establish a showmance earlier in the season? Where did this intern guy come from? And why is she smiling at him? “Alright kiddies, there are three ropes to get your started, the rest is self explanatory. Alright get ready set go!” Johan half yelled and then walked off. “Let me on that rope!” Monica grunted and pulled herself up the rope. Keith then tried to pull himself up but failed. “Get your scrawny little butt up that rope! “Don’t worry I got him!” Landon then hoisted Keith over his shoulder and pulled the two of them up the rope. “Great I feel like a human ragdoll.” Keith groaned. “Great job team! We’re almost there!” Avril looked over and the Text-a-Holics were already up the rope and further up the mountain. “Really? They only have 3 people to get to the top?” Avril grunted and then pushed herself up the rope. Avril: Now that Ming-Lee is out of my hairs I feel like I can really make a difference in the game! She really tried to throw me off my game. But now I’ll do anything to win! The Swagga’s were making progress but were near the bottom of the pack next to the Zit Heads. Charlotte was riding on Seth’s back screaming ‘Weeee!” followed by Joshua. Jacelin and Bryson a bit further. “What’s going on with you lately?” Bryson asked. “I know we kissed and all but you’ve been acting harsh to me.” “Nothing’s going on with me. Now get it together, we have a challenge to win.” Jacelin started running. “No listen tell me what’s wrong! Communication is good between friends.” Bryson said as he air quoted the word friends. “You sure you're not lying? You’ve been lying to me all season!” Jacelin growled. “Wait what?” Bryson asked, but suddenly a huge boulder started rolling down the mountain right towards them. Bryson jumped and pushed Jacelin out of the way. The sound of a helicopter sounded, “Hurry up you slow pokes, theres no time to sniffing the daisies. The winners will be getting a SPECIAL surprise!” Ben shouted through a megaphone from the helicopter. Bryson was on top of Jacelin, their faces almost touching. “Are you okay?” Bryson breathed for air. Jacelin then shoved him off of her, “Get off of me short stuff!” Jacelin hissed and then ran up to catch up to the others. Bryson: Girls these days are so confusing! What did I even do? She’s the one that kissed me! “We’ve been climbing this mountain for an hour now? Is it almost over?” Joanne complained. “I think we’re still in the lead.” Noah huffed. “My body has never ached this much in my life...” Alex groaned. “Come on! I think team Swagga passed us again!” Monica squeaked trying to yell but fell short. The whole team was drained and tired, Keith had passed out 40 minutes into the climb and Landon had to carry him over his shoulder. Avril was fighting though she was a couple feet away from them. She was full of motivation and ready to get it done! “So I saw that.” Landon spoke quietly careful not to wake Keith. “Saw what?” Monica asked. “The way you were looking at that intern... is his name Johan?” Landon accused. “I was just trying to see if maybe he’d help us out with the challenge today. It doesn’t hurt to get on his good side.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Yeah but you looked like you wanted on his GOOD side. If you know what I mean...” Landon said. “What? No I would never date one of the ‘help’” Monica laughed. “So who here would you date?” Landon smirked. “His name starts with an L.” Monica blushed. Landon: I’m not buying it one bit! I still think somethings going on with Monica and “Johan” and I’m going to find it out sooner or later! Monica: RATS! Landon is onto me, I just need to throw him a couple curveballs and convince him that I’m in to him and not Johan. Or I could just easily eliminate him. Ahaha, so many options. “Hey! Kids! You are slower than Methuselah! If you get up to the top in 2 minutes, your whole team will win a thousand dollars a piece! HURRY UP!” Ben yelled through the megaphone. This perked the contestants up! “Hurry up! Get your fat butts to the top!” Monica yelled and ran! “Hurry guys! They’re getting faster!” Joshua screamed and everyone hustled! “Guys come on! We can’t lose this!” Noah cheered, his team was a few feet away from victory! The Swaggas were nearing them quickly! The Zit Heads were taking longer due to Landon carrying the weight of two people. Alex: I looked back and Joshua and he gave me the sign to throw the challenge, it was then and there. Do or die time. This decision could get me eliminated or it could buy me another life in this game. “OWW!” Alex screamed and fell forward, his foot was caught on a branch. “Oh my gosh are you okay?” Joanne asked, stepping down to help him. “My ankle! I think it’s broken! UGH!” Alex cried out. “Forget about it! We’re so close! Swagga is catching up you loser!” Noah screamed. “He’s in pain!” Joanne yelled at him. “Come on!” Noah turned and grabbed Alex pulling him, but Alex kept up with the act, and screaming louder. Team Swagga had caught up! “Easy Noah! Easy!” Joanne cried. But then it was too late! Team Swagga lunged to the top with Charlotte screaming Victory! “Hold on I think I got it!” Alex said and began limping up the mountain leaning on Noah and Joanne. “Take this losers!” Monica screamed and suddenly a stone hit Noah’s head. “HEY!” Noah yelled and turned around and he saw the Zit Heads pushing their way to the top of the mountain. “NO!! NO! NO! NO!” Noah screamed, Joanne put her hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay...” Joanne tried to calm him down. “Don’t touch me right now!” Noah hissed and stomped to the top of the mountain angry. Alex: And now I wait for a miracle to happen.... screw you Joshua! If I hadn’t of listened to him, we would have won the challenge! Now I’m probably gone tonight. Joanne: There’s now trouble in paradise between Noah and I.... since we lost the challenge he snapped at me! And threw a huge tantrum, I thought he was about to cause a rockslide or something. “Congratulations Team Swagga! You have won your second challenge in a row! And you know what that means, you have unlocked one of the wild cards onto your team! Everyone meet Gavin!” Ben cheered. And then as if the gods had sent an angel down from the heavens, a brown haired boy walked out from the other side of the mountain. “Hey my names Gavin.” the boy smirked a smile towards Jacelin. Jacelin’s knees were wobbling so hard, her jaw had dropped. “Thank you god.” she breathed. Bryson then turned to look at Jacelin, he saw the way she was looking at Gavin, and grew very very jealous. He then stood in front of her but her eyes were glued to the boy. “Anyways he shall be on your team from now on! But sadly, the Text-A-Holics will be downgraded to 2 people tonight. Be ready!” Ben said and began to walk away. “Hey what about the thousand bucks?” Joshua asked. “Oh that was just to get ya’ll to hurry up, we didn’t have that much time left in the episode!” Ben laughed and then walked away. “That jerk!” Joshua growled. Noah: It was time to do some damage control, I have to make sure Joanne isn’t too offended by my tantrum. I need her vote to be for Alex... just incase I do decide to blindside her.... I don't know anymore. I want to win but I don’t want this romance we have to get in the way. Joanne: I came here to win! And that’s exactly what I’m going to do. There’s been a idea running through my head ever since we lost... what if I took out Noah tonight? I know I still love him... but he’s a big distraction to my game. I’m not sure what to do, but I need a backup plan just incase. “Hey Alex...” Joanne called him over to her. “Joanne! Hi! What’s up?” Alex asked nervously, he was shaken up that tonight might be his last... “I was just thinking about my options... and I was thinking if I were to vote in your favor, would you vote with me...” Joanne sighed. “Your saying your going to vote out Noah??” Alex gasped. “SHH! Don’t say that out loud. But yes, I mean maybe. I don’t know. I want to go further without distractions but I don’t know. Would he still love me afterward?” Joanne sighed. “I’m sure he would! Don’t you worry!” Alex reassured her. Alex: I will tell her anything she wants, now that she might vote out her own boyfriend! Then I may be safe! :D Noah: I feel like Alex has my back 100% and that his vote will be Joanne no matter what.... if I can just grow some balls and vote her out then I’ll be just fine. Elimination Ceremony “And six has dwindled down to a measly three. You guys are fairly used to being here by now so go and make your votes in the confessional.” Ben said. Alex: Yup this is an actually easy vote, I just pray Joanne goes through with it and then goodbye Noah! Joanne: I’m sorry that I’m the one whose sealing your fate... I feel so bad.... “And the votes are in! The first vote is for........ Noah!” Ben read. Noah’s eyes widened and he looked over at Alex with an evil smile. “The next vote goes to...... Alex ..... We are tied, Alex and Noah. One vote apiece. The final vote goes to.... ALEX!” Ben announced. “Wait!! I have an idol!” Alex yelled! “Ming-Lee found it and gave it to me while we were in the vents together.” he said and pulled out a golden block and tossed it to Ben. “Let me see here....this is a FAKE.” Ben laughed. “And Ming-Lee still finds a way to make a laugh while being gone, she wrote on the bottom, ‘Haha sucker! ~ML’” Ben laughed. “Take him away.” “What! That devil!” Alex shrieked. He was then dragged away by Johan and thrown into the dungeon. “Now with Team Text-a-Holics down to two, how will they survive next time? How will the Swagga’s handle their new teammate? Will Landon find what’s going on with Monica and Johan? All this and MORE! Next time on TEENS! ARG! It’s gonna be an episode you don’t wanna miss or you’ll be thrown overboard!” Ben announced. Category:Teens Episodes